


Quiet

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Quiet, Shinigami Scribblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the process of death on a daily basis doesn't always prepare one to deal with it's finality.<br/>Prompt: "It's oh so quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

The death of any immortal was a shock, but they’d known to expect one. They couldn’t have prepared for the second. The office was never going to feel the same. William realized this. It was just taking him much longer than he’d expected to adjust.

Six months had passed and new officers had come in and filled the vacancies. The empty desks that had served as painful reminders for several weeks were now occupied. The gaps in assignment coverage were now much less of an issue. There were two more sets of reports handed in at the end of the day.

Certain things, however, could not be replaced. What surprised him, more than anything (even having dealt in death for nearly a century) was the silence - how still things suddenly seemed.

There were no crude comments about Ronald’s latest date over drinks on Friday night and there was no soft reprimand to follow where it would have. There was no booming laughter when Grell made an off-color remark in the middle of last week’s department meeting. There were no discussions about the potted plants that still lined the windows of the break room.

It was in these moments that their absence felt almost overwhelming. But he didn’t let it show. He couldn’t.

So he watered the plants - it wouldn’t do to allow them to be forgotten and die as well - and kept quiet.


End file.
